


Don't Name Them! You’ll Get Attached

by Madi0420



Series: Skeletons and the Strays [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, kustard - Freeform, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi0420/pseuds/Madi0420
Summary: The children are slowly settling in under the watchful eyes of the skeletons. However, not all of them are as welcoming, but that won't stop the attachments from happening.





	Don't Name Them! You’ll Get Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this second part. I got the idea from a friend I showed my story to. :D
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for something they wish to see, please comment below!

  Tempest had always been an early riser. The young hybrid boy had gotten up before the sun, and went to look around the house. The small feline stalked through the shadows of the house as he watched the skeletons go about their morning routines. The young child enjoyed the moment of solidarity, and learned the households schedules.

 

  Razz had been the first to spot the hybrid slinking about in the dark. The skeleton had just gotten back from his night shift of guard duty, and seen the glowing green eyes staring at him. The purple clad skeleton groaned, shaking his head as he was too exhausted to deal with the repeated occurrence. He figured someone else could deal with it this time, and trudged upstairs to his room.

 

  Edge had woken up early, the policeman silently making his way down the stairwell. The skeleton had risen with the sun, and had been the next to find the hybrid was awake. He rose a brow bone at the child perched on top of the couch before he heard his usual morning companions coming down.

 

  “Good Morning Edge--! Oh Tempest! Good Morning To You Too!” Papyrus smiled happily as he walked beside Blue. The tall skeleton made sure to keep his voice at a respectable volume for the others even through his surprise at seeing the child awake this early. The skeleton hummed softly to himself as he prepared to leave for his job.

 

  “Tempest! Why Don’t You Help Me With Breakfast?” Blue suggested to the small child as the small skeleton watched his housemates prepare for work. The swap monster was becoming attached to the hybrids and enjoyed their company.

 

  “O-Oh. Okay, and umm good morning.” Tempest stuttered softly as the young boy shyly glanced at the skeletons. He was still getting used to his new name. The ginger haired human noticed something drop, and quickly found himself picking up the white chef hat. He cautiously handed it back to Papyrus, and only slightly stiffened at the feeling of being pat on the head.

 

  “Come On Creampuff! The Terrible Edge Will Not Be Be Late Because I Was Forced To Drop You Off Today.” Edge demanded his look alike as he tapped his foot impatiently and stood next to the front door.

 

  “Ah. Coming Edge! Goodbye Blue. Tempest.” Papyrus grinned happily as he took his hat from the cat hybrid and gently pet his head. He gave his friends a joyful wave before turning around and following the other skeleton out the door.

 

  “Have A Good Day You Two! Don’t Forget To Eat Those Granola Bars I Packed!” Blue called out to them before the door shut. The excited skeleton then turned to Tempest with large stars swirling in his eye sockets. “We Should Make Pancakes Today!” The small monster vibrated as he zoomed into the kitchen.

 

  Tempest found a small smile quirking the edge of his lips as the feline trailed behind the blue bandanna wearing monster. He carefully stepped into the kitchen and froze at the sight of the bright pink apron Blue had put on. It caused the child to let out a snort at how ridiculous it looked, but he quickly schooled his features when the other turned to him. He didn’t know if laughter was acceptable with the household yet, and he didn’t dare risk it becoming a negative against Girl or him.

 

  “OVER HERE TEMPEST! WE WILL MAKE THE MOST MAGNIFICENT PANCAKES!” Blue told the child excitedly as he had already pulled a chair over to the counter for the hybrid. The skeleton hummed a jaunty tune as he pulled out the different ingredients needed for breakfast.

 

  “R-Right. Okay!” Tempest responded with only the twitching of his tail giving away his own excited interest. The young boy climbed up onto the chair, standing on the wooden surface so he would be able to reach the counter top. Cooking had always been an interest of his, but it was something banned when coming here.

 

  “OKAY, SO WE NEED TO SEPARATE THE DRY AND WET INGREDIENTS. COULD YOU PUT FOUR CUPS OF FLOUR IN THAT BOWL PLEASE?” Blue asked his small cooking companions as he filled a measuring cup with water.

 

  Tempest stared at the bag of flour before him, and then to the strange scoop he had been given. The small hybrid huffed a little, pulling the empty bowl closer, and sticking a hand into the flour. Gripping a handful, the child dumped it into the dry measuring cup before repeating the process.

 

  Blue dumped the water into his own separate bowl, before reaching over for the oil. The skeleton was focused on the task before him, easily moving onto the eggs before he decided to check on the other. The skeleton put a hand over his mouth at the sight before him.

 

  Tempest was thoroughly confused as to why the white powder was not coming out of the strange scoop as he held it, slightly tipped, over the bowl. He had shoved as much as he could fit into it, until the flour had been firmly stuffed in. His hands and hair were dusted with flour as the child pouted at the object in his hands.

 

  “TRY HITTING IT AGAINST THE SIDE OF THE BOWL. JUST A LITTLE THOUGH.” Blue suggested after he had gotten his chuckles out of the way. He could tell the flour was smashed into the measuring cup, and gently reached out. He carefully laid a hand on the childs, and tapped the side of the bowl with the measuring cup. The swap skeleton tried to move slowly so he didn’t frighten the child, and even smiled gently at the boy.

 

  “hey bro.  _ water _ you up to today?” Stretch questioned casually as he walked in in the two individuals. He could already tell his brother was cooking pancakes with the child, but figured the joke was worth hearing his observation confirmed.

 

  “OH PAPY! TEMPEST AND I ARE MAKING PANCAKES AND--!...WAS THAT A PUN?” Blue had been excited to see his brother awake until he registered the word play being used. His cheeks puffed out indignantly as the skeleton sent a glare to his sibling.

 

  “that’s an  _ egg-celent  _ question.” Stretch grinned at the groan from the other, and chuckled as he plopped onto one the chairs at the kitchen tabled. He fell into a silence, and instead watched Blue guiding the cat hybrid through some of the tasks for creating the breakfast. He couldn’t help but notice the parental way his brother was handling Tempest, and felt a strange twinge in his Soul.

 

  Tempest found himself beginning to relax, and enjoy himself with the blue bandanna skeleton. Cooking together was actually really fun, and the hybrid had found himself smiling on more than one occasion. ‘Perhaps this could be our new family.’ He found the thought sticking in his head, even after he accidentally splattered some batter on Blue.

 

  A shout from upstairs startled the three in the kitchen, and Blue dropped what he was doing on the counter. “RAZZ?! PAPY WATCH TEMPEST!” The skeleton gasped with worry, sprinting out of the kitchen in a hurry.

 

  Stretch let out a sigh, putting the cigarette he had been about to smoke back into his pocket. Looking over, he noticed the child staring over at him. The orange clad skeleton stared back as he was unsure how to go about this. “well, this certainly  _ catches _ you off guard. a pretty  _ clawful  _ situation.” He punned with a smirk, seeing the other smile even as his ears twitched as if annoyed. The skeleton grinned at that, and figured he would have some entertainment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Razz has always been a light sleeper. As a former member of the Royal Guard, and with how things had turned out in his Underground, it had been a necessity to keep both him and his brother safe. So, it stood to reason that the male would be freaked out at waking up to the smallest hybrid staring at him.

 

  “HOLY FUCK!” The skeleton screeched as he scrambled under the sheets in order to put some distance between them. A familiar sharpened bone forming in his hand in response to the fear. This resulted in him falling off the side of the bed, and landing harshly on the wooden floor boards below.

 

  “m’lord!” Slim ported himself into Blue, and his brothers room when the youngest had heard the sudden scream. Dark orange magic was wafting from his left eye socket as he scanned the room for threats. He saw his brother in a cursing, tangle of blankets on the floor, and then landed on the cause for the outcome before him.

 

  “ahh. so this is where you wandered off to pupette.” The taller skeleton spoke calmly as his brother finally escaped from the blankets, and was standing with an angry purple flush on his skull.

 

  “RAZZ! I HEARD SCREAMING! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Blue burst through the door with wide, worried eye lights as his gaze immediately latched onto his mate. The skeleton was wearing a bright pink apron, and what looked like wet flour splattered on the side of his face. He had been making breakfast when he heard the scream, and had dropped everything to come check.

 

  The blue bandanna male stepped close to his other half, and looked the other up and down. Once he was satisfied that Razz was okay, the skeleton noticed the two other occupants of the room. When Blue noticed the small female, everything clicked into place.

 

  “NO I’M NOT OKAY! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THAT LITTLE CRETIN HAS BEEN FOUND STARING AT ONE OF US WHILE WE WERE ASLEEP. I ABOUT STABBED IT.” Razz hissed, glaring at the small girl as he noticed she was drawing on her sketchbook again. “WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THEM WHEN THE TALE QUEEN FIRST OFFERED.”

 

  “RAZZ. EVERYONE VOTED, AND WE WERE IN FAVOR OF KEEPING THE CHILDREN HERE. ALSO, YOU SHOULDN’T SPEAK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF SHADOW.” Blue scolded his look-alike with cheeks puffed out indignantly. As much as he loved his mate, the skeleton didn’t like him being rude.

 

  “NO! DON’T TELL ME YOU NAMED IT! YOU’LL GET ATTACHED. WHAT IF IT ALREADY HAS SOMEONE OUT THERE?” Razz growled with arms crossed over his chest. This was the exact reason he was against taking the strange hybrids in. He knew the softer skeletons would bond, and it would be harder to let the children go.

 

  Girl finished the details to her drawing as the skeletons around her argue amongst themselves. She was becoming accustomed to this debate between the residents of the household. After Boy had taken to being called ‘Tempest’ by Papyrus, she had noticed most the others calling her different things in hopes she would do the same.

 

  “hey bro, Tempest is getting antsy without you. thought you were making pancakes.” Stretch spoke from the doorway as the skeleton was leaned back against it.

 

  “OH NO! MY PANCAKES!” Blue shouted with wide eyes as the skeleton was reminded of his breakfast creation downstairs. He gave one last look to his mate, conveying that the conversation wasn’t over, before he quickly rushed from the room.

 

  Slim watched the scene unfold with a small chuckle. He wondered if his brother realized the scolding that Stretch had just saved him from. The youngest skeleton knew that when Blueberry was mad, the whole house could suffer from the tension. With a shrug, he decided to follow the other and teleported himself to the kitchen.

 

  “UGH! STUPID MUTT. THE LEAST HE COULD HAVE DONE WAS TAKE THE LITTLE HYBRID AWAY.” Razz grumbled angrily as he noticed his brothers sudden disappearance.

 

  “razz, you’re gonna have to stop talking like that. don’t care for the situation myself, but a vote is a vote. speaking down to the kids in front of the others will only cause problems.” Stretch explained to the other slowly as he pulled out a bottle of honey from his pocket.

 

  Girl looked up at the two skeletons before her with a strange sensation bubbling in her chest. She had been thinking about the subject of names ever since the household members had moved into the house.

 

  “UGH! FINE ASHTRAY! I’M NOT STUPID, AND I WILL DO WHAT I HAVE TO--!” Razz cut himself off at the feeling of something pulling on his pant leg. Purple eye lights glared down at the small hybrid. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” The skeleton demanded with a hint of curiosity.

 

  Once Girl had gotten the skeletons attention she began to dig through her bag. Pulling out a single piece of sketch paper, the young puppy held it out to its intended recipient. She tilted her head when the skeleton only continued to stare, and began to shake the paper at him.

 

  Stretch watched the interaction with a tense curiosity. He had always felt unnerved by the staring, but his mate had explained he used to do that at that age. The orange clad skeleton snorted at the way the other took the paper as it if was going to blow up. He watched his brothers lover glow violet at the sight of the paper, and now really wanted to know what was on it.

 

  Razz stared at the drawing in front of him with wide eye lights. He had been surprised at what lay before him, and felt his face heat up from it. A strangled sound escaped past his throat as he shoved the picture into his inventory, and sped out of the room with small curses following after him.

 

  “oh man that was priceless. whatever you showed him made my day.” Stretch spoke between bouts of laughter as he wrapped his arms around his midsection and leaned against the doorway. He had never seen that type of reaction from the small skeleton before, and really wished Blue had been here to witness it.

 

  Girl had another paper in her hands as she walked over to the taller skeleton. She held the item out to him, and noticed the immediate hesitation as his eye lights observed her. She stared back at the other, even as some strange sensation squirmed around in her chest.

 

  “hmm? thanks kiddo. i’ll  _ leaf _ it there for later.” Stretch spoke casually as he folded the paper and placed it into his inventory. He didn’t care to have an open reaction like Razz did, and figured he could check it out in private. “come on. i’m sure my bro has finished breakfast by now.” He offered out his hand, taking note of the small flinch before the girl took hold of his finger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Sans had pulled his mate away from his latest art project with the promise of some mustard with his breakfast. Leading the other, hand in hand, the two skeletons came into the kitchen as the others were finishing breakfast. The blue jacketed skeleton chuckled by the immediate alertness of his lover when the small female hybrid came over.

 

  Red felt himself quickly come to attention when he noticed the raven haired female rush over to them. The fell skeleton had a special soft spot for the hybrid who had taken to following him or his boyfriend around. He smiled down at her, and squatted down to be eye level with her.

 

  Girl held her plate of pancakes carefully, and held it out to the red eyed skeleton. She had waited for them to come downstairs, even ignoring the insistent prodding of the others at her refusal to eat. She could see the confused looks being shot her way, but kept her flickering gaze on the two before her.

 

  “NO SHADOW. THOSE ARE YOURS. RED, SANS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL HER TO EAT. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO EXPLAIN THAT THERE IS STILL PLENTY FOR YOU BOTH.” Blue pouted from the sink as the skeleton was halfway through washing the dirtied dishes.

 

  “IF SHE WANTS TO GIVE HER FOOD TO THEM THEN JUST LET HER. SHE’LL LEARN WHEN SHE STARTS TO GET HUNGRY.” Razz stated evenly from beside the other. He was drying off the dishes that his love was handing off to him. He was easily able to keep up with the other as the two worked in a near perfect harmony.

 

  “Oh, Girl just wants to eat with them. It has to do with a saying that she basically lives off of. I think it was ‘sharing is caring’ or something like that. It’s one of the ways she shows she likes you. We share food all the time. I don’t even think she has ever eaten anything by herself.” Tempest explained to the floundering skeletons in a matter of fact tone.

 

  “pft. i swear she is becoming more like a mini boss the more i learn bout her. alrighty lil galaxy we can share with ya.” Red responded to the female after shooting a glance to his mate to make sure he was also okay with it. “but we're gonna have ta put more on here if ya planning on this.” He stated seriously as he went to grab more pancakes.

 

  Sans chuckled a bit when the mismatched ears raised at the acceptance and how closely she then followed behind his lover. He lazily made his way over to the fridge, pulling out a ketchup and mustard bottle, and teleported into one of the chairs at the table. He snorted at the awed expression from the ginger haired boy, and cheekily swigged some of the ketchup. The expression fell to disgust, and made him chuckle in response.

 

  “i did some research, and the story checked out. this place really did use to be an orphanage. it was a small thing, and i had trouble even finding what i did.” Stretch spoke up once Red had taken a seat at the table. He figured he could tell them now, and perhaps the kids could fill in some blanks.

 

  “i found some files up in the room we found these two in, but they appear to be heavily encrypted” Slim pitched in half heartedly as the words made him uncomfortable. The skeleton had wanted to investigate the area, and had teleported himself up there.

 

  Razz could hear the strain in his brothers voice, and narrowed his eyes at the other. “Mutt. What exactly did you find up there?” The purple eyed male demanded an answer from his younger brother as he put the last of the dried dishes down.

 

  “imagine  _ he _ created another lab with asylum qualities, and you have the little prison up there.” Slim responded with disgust as he spat out the words. Even bringing up the thought of Gaster has his magic sparking angrily. For some reason, they all had a crummy Royal Scientist in their Undergrounds.

 

  Girl could feel the atmosphere drop at the mention of whoever this ‘he’ was. It looked like everyone had even become distracted as the two beside her were rigid. Their condiment bottles coating the pancakes in orange as they gripped them tightly. The small puppy shrugged, and pulled a chunk from the plate before shoving it in her mouth.

 

  “WELL, I’M SURE WE CAN ALL FIGURE THIS OUT. FOR NOW, I SUGGEST WE WORK ON GETTING ANYTHING IMPORTANT, AND CLEARING OUT THE REST. MAYBE WE CAN FIND SOMETHING ABOUT TEMPEST AND SHADOW.” Blue recommended as the small skeleton noticed his family looking uneasy, and trying to lighten the mood.

 

  “Girl and I know how to read those files. Perhaps I could help...as a thank you for allowing us to stay here and everything.” Tempest spoke with a tentative caution as he kept his gaze lowered, and ears lowered partly. “I won’t get in the way, and i’ll be sure to listen to everything you say.” The boy added quickly as he nervously shifted in the chair.

 

  “hey, any help you can give will be accepted.” Red responded with a wave of his hand as everyone seemed to slowly come back to themselves. Of course, that was when the fell monster noticed the small hybrid beside him quietly eating the pancakes with the mixture of mustard and ketchup coating them. He didn’t know whether to feel proud or disgusted at the orange coating her mouth and hands.

 

  “we could bring the files down to the living room once we have everything.” Sans suggested as the distracted skeleton popped a bite of pancake into his mouth. He made a face at the strange combination of flavor, and finally took notice of what he was eating. His mate chuckled at his expense, but blue eye lights noticed the curious stare. “it’s actually not bad. not something i’d eat regularly though.”

 

  Stretch swigged a bit of his honey as he made a thoughtful hum. “that could work. rather not have a mysterious room like that be in our home. although it sucks that we have to do it.” The skeleton sighed dramatically as he wished he could just laze about as the others did the hard work. But he doubted his brother would let him get away with that.

 

  With that, breakfast seemed to come to a close as the skeletons now had an idea of what they were going to be doing. Those who could teleport were going to work on the hidden attic, and Blue had volunteered Razz and him to keep an eye on the two children.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  It had taken everyone hours to complete the task. By that time, Papyrus and Edge had returned home just in time to see the end results. The living room had a wall covered by stacked boxes. One was tipped over in the middle of the room, and papers with strange symbols were scattered on the floor.

 

  “GONE FOR JUST A FEW HOURS, AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO RUIN THE HOUSE WITH YOUR MESS. I MUST COMMEND THIS NEW LEVEL OF INCOMPETENCE BROTHER.” Edge glowered down at his brother, who sat in the middle of the chaos.

 

  “SANS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING WORK IN THE LIVING ROOM! WHAT EVEN IS ALL THIS?” Papyrus frowned a little as he noticed the others were looking through small piles of the papers. Although everyone paused at the arrival of the two tallest skeletons.

 

  “THIS JUNK IS FROM THAT STUPID ATTIC.” Razz barked in clear annoyance as he gave the two a quick explanation to what was happening. The skeleton knew Blue was busy keeping the female entertained, and the other four were pouring over the notes with the help of the boy.

 

  “sorry bro. we’ll get things cleaned up now.” Sans responded to his brother as he pinched the sides of his nasal bone. Spending hours with these records gave the skeletons a clear picture of the truth behind the former ‘orphanage’.

 

  “thank god.” Slim spoke in an exhausted tone as the skeleton fell back onto the floor with an exaggerated sigh. He had closed his eye sockets upon impact, and listened to the shuffling of papers being cleaned.

 

  “fuck i could use a drink.” Red commented with a grimace of distaste as he flung the paper from his hands.

 

  “LANGUAGE!” Three voices chimed in immediate tandem as the rest of the household helped clean up the mess.

 

  Blue, who had been keeping an eye on the young puppy hybrid, came over to lend a hand in picking up the living room. His phalanges closed around a rougher textured paper, and the skeleton flipped it over curiously. “WOAH. RAZZ I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU HAD GOTTEN ONE ALSO.” The swap skeleton chirped excitedly at the sight of the picture, and turning it toward the others.

 

  Razz turned with a questioning look in his purple gaze. “WHAT ARE YOU--!” The male cut off at the sight of the picture that he had been given earlier in the day by the small female.

 

  The picture showed the skeleton sitting up at his desk. Paperwork neatly stacked, and just completed in front of him. A proud smirk was crafted neatly across his face, and his posture was drawn puffed up in pride. Letters danced below the page, and spelled out the word ‘Diligent’.

 

  “well hot damn. is that what it took to  _ draw _ a blush out of you?” Stretch broke the silence as he noticed the familiar purple creep across the others skull. This earned a few chuckles, and a wolf whistle from Red as the orange clad skeleton watched Razz snatched the paper from his brother.

 

  “S-SHUT UP!”

 

  “come on razz. you have to o _ pen _ up to us more.” Sans continued with the teasing puns as he leaned against his boyfriend. “red and i got one too. pretty sure we all have.” The blue jacketed monster explained as the room erupted with hums of agreement to his statement.

 

  “i  _ ink _ my word had been ‘understanding’.” Slim piped in the conversation from his prone position across the floor. He heard a tut from his mate, and the familiar feeling of Papyrus placing him onto the couch instead.

 

  “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS GIVEN ‘AMIABLE’. WHICH, AFTER SOME EXTENSIVE RESEARCH, I FOUND VERY BEFITTING OF MY STANDARDS.” The tale monster explained with a excitement in his tone as he seemed to vibrate in place.

 

  “MWEHEHE! I AM THE VERY DEFINITION OF MY WORD! IT IS ‘HEROIC’!” Blue posed as he spoke. Placing his hands on his hips, and puffing out his chest as far as it would go.

 

  “you’re so cool bro.” Stretch told his brother with a small smile on his face. “my paper said ‘observant.  _ eye _ thought it was pretty good.”

 

  “UGH! WOULD YOU ALL STOP WITH YOUR PATHETIC PUNS.” Edge grumbled with arms crossed over his chest.

 

  “i was  _ penciled  _ in as ‘compassionate’. and sans got ‘reliable’.” Red shrugged his shoulders a little, but the slight posture change showed how much he enjoyed his word. “what did you get boss?”

 

  “...’SINCERE’. NOT THAT IT IS ANYWHERE NEAR ADEQUATE FOR ONE SUCH AS I.” Edge responded with a huff as his face turned to glare at the wall. The tallest skeleton just didn’t understand how the word fit with him. Not that he was about to tell the others that.

 

  “seems like we were the ones to get named first.” Slim announced suddenly as the skeleton seemed to startle at the revelation. The monsters all turned to the left, and stared at the slumbering children resting on one of the bean bags.

 

  And this was the first moment for the household to feel the bindings of attachment coil around their Souls.


End file.
